1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical processing device, in particular to a bench vice.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A bench vice is a clamping tool used by a bench worker, and is designed to clamp and hold a work piece. A conventional bench vices usually comprises five major parts: a movable vice body, a fixed vice body, a screw rod, a screw nut, and a base, in the following structure: the fixed vice body is mounted on the base, and is assembled with the screw nut into an assembly, i.e., the two components can't move in relation to each other. The movable vice body is assembled with the screw rod into an assembly, and a handle is mounted on the outer end of the screw rod that is in thread engagement with the screw nut; the movable vice body runs across the cavity in the upper part of the fixed vice body and can move in the cavity. If the fixed vice body is capable of revolving on the base to change its working position, a screw designed to lock the fixed vice body in position must be arranged on the base. In use, the screw rod that is engaged with the screw nut is turned so that the movable vice body and the fixed vice body displace in relation to each other, to attain the purpose of clamping up or releasing the work piece.
A drawback of such a bench vice is: the rotating screw rod can only drive the movable vice body to move slowly, and thereby can only achieve slow clamping and releasing of the work piece. Especially, for a bench vice that has a wide adjustment range of the vice jaw and involves frequent work piece change, to create a large relative displacement between the movable vice body and the fixed vice body, the screw rod has to be turned frequently and for a long time; consequently, the heavy bench work will be more awkward, the labor intensity is increased, and the working efficiency is decreased.
The structural principle of existing quick-action bench vices usually utilizes disengagement of the screw nut from the screw rod to attain the purpose of quick action. However, the existing operating handle (i.e., a handle designed to manipulate the screw rod and the screw nut to engage or disengage) is usually mounted on the base or middle or rear part of the fixed vice body; thus, when the bench worker operates the bench vice, his arms have to move in a long range, which is very inconvenient.